The Warrior of Lights' Christmas Party
by otaku9
Summary: It's that time of the year again, and after defeating the Cloud of Darkness, Castle Sasune throws a Christmas party. Friendship, not love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy III.

_The Warriors of Lights' Christmas Party_

At the Castle Sasune, Luneth was sitting right at the window, looking out at the falling snow. He thought of the Christmases with Nina and Topapa, the lights on the tree, playing in the snow, making cookies with Nina…

"Hey, Lunie." A certain red mage leaned over the youth, "You're not thinking again, are you?"

"Shut up." Luneth grumbled, turning away from the knight. "What's wrong? Tonberry got your tongue?"

"Don't you know what day it is today?" Luneth stood up angrily, glaring at the taller man.

"Hmmm." Ingus thought long and hard, looking out at the snow. "Yeah," Ingus smiled, "It's Christmas Eve."

"Yeah," Luneth agreed, "Where's the Christmas tree? We're the cookies? The music? The lights? The presents? Where is everything that makes Christmas great?"

"Well," Ingus said, "It has been a hard year, considering we had defeated the Cloud of Darkness, but, I think we can make it happen. I'll just have to ask the princess."

"I think making Christmas this year is a wonderful idea. We need something to celebrate after all that has happened. We'll have a Christmas party." And with the princess's declaration, everything went in full swing.

"Hm." Refia cocked her head as Luneth and Ingus were holding up the tree that they had chopped down. "Move it over to the left." The two warriors of light did so. "Wait." Refia said. "Put it over to the right." And the two boys did so. "Nah, changed my mind. Maybe under the wreath." And the warrior and the red mage did so. "No. Doesn't feel right. Put it over by the fireplace." The white mage told them. The two boys put the tree down by the fireplace, looking hopefully at Refia. "Perfect!" And she ran off to the kitchen to help the chefs with the Christmas feast.

"This is what we get for having a girl in our party." Ingus smirked at Luneth. The white haired boy agreed with him whole-heartedly.

"Everything's almost ready." Arc told them, exiting the kitchen. "The musicians are just about ready and we're going to exchange presents."

_Presents? Shit!_ Luneth cursed. _I forgot to get presents! _"Excuse me," Luneth told Ingus, grabbing his cloak and walking out, "I forgot something. I'll be back soon."

Two hours later, everyone in Ur and Kazus was at the castle. The tree was glowing with candlelight, the fire flickering with the flames on the tree. The whole castle was decorated all in green, like the people had just stepped into a bright forest.

"Attention," Princess Sara announced, "We will now begin to open presents. We will start with the youngest, and so on." And so, the little children started to open their presents, the age increasing by every minute. Finally, it was Luneth, Arc, Refia, and Ingus's turns.

Luneth had gotten a couple of swords, Arc had gotten a few novels and a new spellbook, Refia got a new staff and some jewelry, and Ingus got a new sword and some armor. But nothing from Luneth. Not yet anyway.

Luneth passed each of his friends a small little package. "Everyone," He told his friends, "As you know, we've been through a lot over this year and, along the way, we formed a special bond." He nodded to confirm they could open up their presents now.

All three of them found a small, silver bracelet with a few tiny things dangling from them. "These are charm bracelets." Luneth continued, holding up his right arm to reveal the same bracelet that the others held. "Each charm represents one of us."

One of the charms was a book, which everyone obviously knew represented Arc, a heart, which they deduced was Refia, a fire, which they guessed represented Ingus, being a red mage and all, and finally, and a sword, which represented Luneth's job class.

"These are symbols of our friendship, our bond." Luneth looked around at everyone. "That our bond will remain strong." And everyone clapped as the four friends hugged each other.

After that, the present exchange was normal, and there was music, and a wonderful feast, which left Luneth very tired and the three warriors of light escorted him up to bed.

"Merry Christmas, Luneth." They all said as the warrior fell fast asleep.


End file.
